


Tooth and nail

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Hien takes a moment to reflect at the ruins of Doma.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Tooth and nail

They'd given all they had to reclaim their home. Every person had given blood, sweat, and tears to the resistance. They'd fought tooth and nail against the might of the Garlean empire. And now, finally, the dawn of a new era was on the horizon.

Hien looked out over the ruins of Doma. They had a long road ahead of them to rebuild their land but it once again belonged to them. He had his citizens to thank; and the Eorzean alliance. Without them, none of this would have been possible.

A smile crossed his face. Would that his people could know peace in this lifetime. A scant few years ago it had seemed like a distant dream and now they had a chance to see it become reality. They'd lost much to the ravages of war but they persevered. They were a strong and proud nation. 

"My liege."

He turned to see Yugiri standing behind him. He nodded to her before returning his gaze to the sprawling ruins. He could see the glory they would bring to Doma. From the ashes, they would rise again.


End file.
